Before he cheats!
by ARemusRomance
Summary: He loved the way her lips moved when she talked, the way her body moved when she breathed, and the way she walked tall and confident. There wasn’t anything about her that didn’t turn him on. so why did he cheat? WHY? amd will lily forgive him? REVIEW!
1. Tormented Temptations

Disclaimer: you're right. I made up these Characters. If you believe that then you shouldn't read my story. You may not understand it. The only thing that's mine is the Character Stacy and the plot. Also please review. It's my first story.

Lilly couldn't help it. She was falling deeply in love with James, her boyfriend of 1 month, 7 days, and 4 hours. Not that she was counting or anything. I mean, okay so she was, but wouldn't you? This was James Potter, captain of the quiditch team, most popular guy in school, and definitely the cutest. He had messy black hair that fell into his eyes, a crooked smile that could make any girl fall for him, and the most perfect hazel eyes that always seemed to be laughing. She loved everything about him, his cologne, his aftershave, and even his annoying way of getting into trouble. He was just so perfect and even though she knew he could have anyone he wanted, she could only hope that she was good enough. Good enough to keep him with her. She needed him so desperately that it was like she was using him as a drug. But she knew that was wrong because this was stronger than any addiction could ever be. And she could trust him.

She knew she could. Couldn't she?

James was changing. He really was. And all for her, for the one girl that had ever meant anything to him. The only girl that he had ever felt this way about, that he had ever truly loved. She was beautiful. She had everything. And surprisingly, this love wasn't just superficial. He loved her laugh, her thoughts, her way of making everything seem new and fresh. When he was with her, he didn't feel like the most popular guy in school, or a guy who was always causing problems. He felt like a strong and wonderful human being who was definitely the luckiest guy in school for ever catching her eye. Her deep emerald green almond eyes always sparkled with curiosity, and her pale white skin always had the flush of excitement. He loved the way her lips moved when she talked, the way her body moved when she breathed, and the way she walked tall and confident. There wasn't anything about her that didn't turn him on. Sure, she had imperfections, but for some reason all of those just made her seem even more perfect.

He knew he was lucky to have her. That he shouldn't blow this because he would never get another chance. And he wouldn't, at least not purposely, but for some reason he did. He didn't know if it was a spell or a potion or just a pure moment of craziness, but he did know he was having an affair. With the most despicable girl of all time. Stacy. And he didn't know why he did it, but every night, she would come down the stairs into the common room. She would flirt with him, and he would flirt unwillingly back. He didn't know how to stop her. She would look into his eyes and then he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would kiss her and kiss her wildly and passionately, and every night Stacy would try to push him to have it with her, but he would never do it. Last night though, she had made him promise tonight would be different. That tonight he would do something with her. He just didn't understand it! How did she do this to him? How? He loved Lilly, and yet, Stacy could make him do these things. Things he would never ever dream about normally. He couldn't explain it. It was like she controlled him or something.

He didn't want to have that with her. It was bad enough kissing her, but that was just too far. But how could he stop her? He had looked up every love potion or spell, but there was no way to stop her. The only thing that could break something like this would have been for pure true love, love that was requited. And although he loved Lilly, there was no way she could love him back. They had only been going out for a month and although he had loved her ever since he met her, she hadn't loved him. She hadn't even wanted to go out with him. How would he be able to get out of this? There was no way Lilly could ever love him as much as he loved her. And without that, he was going to be forced to do something with Stacy. Something that would ruin his and Lilly's relationship forever, he couldn't do this! Why? Why did Stacy have to like him? Why not Sirius? Why????


	2. Love requited but broken

Author's note….Thanks to all of you peeps who reviewed I love you guys and you will be receiving a cookiehands them cookies with sprinkles….enjoy!

James was there, waiting on the couch, when Stacy came down. She walked over to him and slowly shook off her robe. She was wearing nothing but some lacy red lingerie and a string of pearls. Her jet black hair hung straight down and she had on thick ruby red lipstick. "Hey James," she said seductively. "Are you ready for some fun?" She looked him in the eyes and once again he was lost. "Ready when you are." He said smirking when Stacy came and sat on his lap straddling him. "Eager are we?" he laughed. Stacy giggled. "How could I not be?" she whispered making sure her lips brushed his ear.

James leaned away. "Stacy, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love Lily, more than life itself. More than anything or anyone else I have ever known. I'm sorry. Sorry I am here with you when I should be with her. I don't know how this happened, but I do know that it ends here."

Stacy giggled ignoring his comment and leaned in to kiss him wrapping her arms around him. She pressed him closer to her and bent her head to intensify the kiss. She smirked against his lips as he pulled her closer to him and she melted at his touch. Each kiss tasted bitter on James's lips, but he couldn't stop himself. He tried in vain and he felt a deep pain in his heart as he realized that this must mean that Lily didn't love him. Stacy jumped as she saw a glimpse of red hair and heard the common room door slam.

James quickly pushed Stacy away. Stacy looked at him hurt. "What's the matter, sweetie?" James pushed Stacy off his lap and she fell to the floor with a small thud (a/n sorry. I can't helplaughs evilly)"Stacy, It is over. I won't do this anymore, not to Lily. I can't." Stacy scowled, "You can't resist me! I am irresistible." James smirked, "No, sweetie, you're not. Lily is much better."

"Are you kidding me? That two faced b is SO not better than me! You can not be leaving me for her!"

"Um….. I think I just did!" James said as he stood up never turning back. He knew what he had to do. He was going to confess to Lily what he had done and hope that was enough. Hope that she would forgive him. She would wouldn't she? I mean, her love had broken the curse. Besides, the thought of having to live without Lily was more than he could bare. He loved her and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Nothing that could keep him away from her. His love for her was stronger than any curse. And He smiled as he realized that that was a lie. It wasn't his love, it was their love. A love that was shared between them that was stronger than any thing else. Even this.

Sobs escaped Lily's throat as she lay on the leather seats of a truck. The truck that she had bought for James for his birthday. He had told her that he had always wanted a truck because back when he was younger.(before he had realized he was a wizard) he said that when he was four or younger there had been burglars in his house. His mom and him had retreated to the truck until his father showed up and called the police. At that time the truck had been his only comfort for safety. But lily wasn't thinking about his truck. She was thinking about James wrapped in the arms of another girl. How could he? She had walked down the stairs to go put something in the truck when she saw Stacy practically sucking the face off of her beloved boyfriend James. She had walked right past them without anyone noticing her. Then, she had fled tears streaming down her face sobbing. She turned on the radio and a Taylor Swift song blared.(Teardrops on my Guitar) Lily cried harder as she sang the lyrics. "And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause." How could he do this to her? How could he cheat on her? After all that fuss about how she was his everything. "Cause he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart." Why? Why had she expected anything more from him? She should have known that in the end he was a player, and he wouldn't change. How could he do this?

As the song changed, Lily heard Carrie Underwood's lyrics to "Before he Cheats"

blast through the speakers. "Cuz I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…"As Lily sang along, she realized that this song was brilliant especially when she had his truck right there. She quickly followed the lyrics as she took out her knife and carved "Lily", "Love", and "Laters!" into the seats of his ford. She smashed the headlights, pulled out the steering wheel, and keyed the paint on the hood of the truck.

But even though she had done all this stuff, she still felt heart-broken and betrayed. How long had he been cheating on her? Every night? Since before they had been going out? Another sob escaped her as she desperately tried to stop. Okay, lily, focus. Just pretend he didn't mean anything to you. Just go tell him it's over. All of a sudden there was a knock on her window. "James? Is that you?" Lily cried when she saw his beautiful hazel eyes staring at her. She opened the door. "What the… What happened to my truck?" James asked. Okay, lily thought I can do this! "James, I think it's time we stop pretending. I know you don't love me. I saw you with Stacy. But don't worry." She said getting out of the truck tears streaming down her face. "I mean, you only liked me because I was the only one who didn't like you right? Its okay I understand. It's better this way. I guess some things just aren't meant to be." Lily's voice cracked and she turned to run. "Lily? Wait!" but Lily didn't turn around. She just kept running.

Author's note….I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last 1…… there was just too much stuff that I wanted to happen….also…if you are reading this please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a tootsie roll!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Broken hearts

Author's note…. I am sooooo mad at you people who read and don't review! If you don't like my story then say so in a review! It takes like 4 seconds! Please!

Lily ran all the way to the train station. Tears streaming down her face and sobs bursting from her lungs shaking her whole body. She knew she had to get away from him. She was so confused! There James was, acting as if nothing had happened, as if he had done no wrong, when she knew the truth. Had he been with her this whole time? Had he had it with her? No, James wouldn't do that, would he? How could she trust him anymore? It doesn't matter, she told herself, it was just a game. But she knew that was a lie. She loved him. She loved him and nothing could ever change that. But she couldn't be with someone like that could she? She couldn't face a man and kiss him knowing his lips had touched another woman's.

Lily pushed the door only to find a very familiar face staring back at her. "Lils, you have to believe me! It wasn't my fault!" James begged on his knees. "Oh, so I guess she just fell and you caught her with your lips? And your hands just magically wrapped themselves around her waist?" Lily said sarcastically her eyes red from crying. "Lily, it was a spell! I had nothing to do with her! Lily, I love you!" Lily's heart stopped and her face froze. It was the first time James had ever told her he loved her. "What? Are you kidding me? James, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have done what you did tonight. You wouldn't have kissed another girl. I mean, how long had you been with her anyway. How many times have you lied to me telling me I was the only girl for you? Did you have it with her? Did you let her have her way with you? And don't tell me I am wrong, because I saw her in your arms in nothing but her lingerie! What? Are you going to tell me she just magically ended up almost naked?"

James stood up, and walked right up to lily and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him and could feel the passion flowing through him. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back. With each kiss they brought themselves closer and closer until Lily could feel James's heart beating through his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And then there was a loud smack! James flinched as he felt Lily's hand slap his face. "So what? You think you can kiss me and every thing will be fine? Well, it won't!" She turned around to walk off. "Lils, where are you going? You can't leave me here. I mean, we have classes. And I know you don't want to believe me, but I swear to you that I would never try to hurt you. Lily, I know you love me whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. Our love for each other was what broke the spell you have to believe me!" Lily turned so James couldn't see the hurt on her face, "No, James, I don't." She turned and left him walking towards the first train she found. "Oh, James, Here I wrote this for you." She handed him a letter and boarded the train. The train lurched and Lily looked out the window to see James. His black hair falling into those hazel eyes she had come to love, a tear falling down his cheek.

James opened the letter. As he read it more tears fell from his eyes.

**Dear James, **

**By the time you read this, I will have already left. I finished school early, and I am off to live with my cousin. I am going to work at a bar until I earn enough money to buy my own house and then, maybe, I will become an auror. I was going to tell you tonight by sneaking into the boys' dormitory, but obviously that didn't work out. I hope you are happy with her. I also wanted to tell you that it is true that I love you. I really do. But, I don't think I can be with someone I can't trust. I have loved you ever since first year, when you first asked me out, but I knew that if I said yes, you would just dump me in a day or two. Turns out you didn't dump me you just cheated. I hope you realize what you are giving up, but now I have to ask you one question. Was she worth it? I didn't think so…**

**Love,**

**Lily **

James folded up the note and slowly walked back to the boys' dormitory. When he walked in he sat on his bed and cried for what seemed like hours. How could he have done this? He should have stopped this a long time ago. Sirius woke up to the sound of the door slamming and woke up Remus. "James, what happened?" Remus asked. "Lily just dumped me because I was cheating on her. She left and is never coming back." Sirius laughed, "So, that's nothing. Girls have dumped you before." Remus punched Sirius and he shut up. "This is different," James muttered, "I love her. I don't know how I can live without her. You guys, what am I going to do?" Remus smiled, "I have an idea."

Author's note….. if this story doesn't get atleast 10 more reviews I am going to delete it because I refuse to write for people that don't review…..


	4. Dating other people?

Author's note: I would just like to say that I am sorry for threatening to delete my story and thank you so much to every one who reviewed, but also to you people who read my story and don't review, because every hit makes me smile….so thank you very much, and I hope I don't disappoint any of you! And I am sorry it took so long to update!  
I haven't been able to have privacy at the computer for a while and I don't feel right writing this stuff in front of my parents!

Remus smiled, "I have an idea," he leaned forward eagerly to tell them. "James, if you love her, and I mean really love her, write her a letter and tell her everything. Tell her exactly how you feel. The way you could never live without her, and then follow her. Don't let her get away. Chase her everywhere. Don't interfere with her plans, but if she is leaving you, you should pack up your bags and go with her. Girls love that kind of stuff. Just don't be pigheaded and think she is going to run back to you with open arms.

James smiled, "That could work." His voice held a hint of surprise and hope in it. "Dude," Sirius said, that isn't what you should do! I mean, since when do we listen to Moony? He has been with the same girl for 3 years! Look, I think you should just forget about her. I mean, there are so many other girls out there. I mean, you got Stacy! Stacy! Why, worry about one girl when there is another one right in front of you?"

James shook his head and laughed, "No offense, Sirius, but that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Lily isn't just another girl. I don't know how to explain it, but she's like no one else I have ever known. She's beautiful and smart and just perfect. She cares about people and is strong and independent, but when she's with me, it's like we just complete each other. She's like my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." Sirius said acting hurt. He walked off pretending to cry.

James sat down at his desk……

**Dear Lily, **

**I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I love you more than anything else. I need you. You are like a drug, but so much more. An addiction that I never want to erase. I love you more than you will ever know. I apologize for the way I treated you. I know you don't believe that it was all magic, but I swear nothing short of that would have made me hurt you. I would never hurt you that way or treat you like so. **

**I love you, and I know you don't love me as much, especially now, but I will never stop loving you. I pray that you find happiness and that you forgive me. I will always wait for you. I will always be here for you, and I will always love you. Never forget me. Because I know you will try to go on and pretend you aren't hurt. **

**I am so sorry for what has happened and I only hope I will once again be able to look into your deep emerald green eyes and see an emotion other than pure hatred gazing back at me. I don't regret anything that has ever happened to me, except for this. Except for the spell that broke the love we shared. I love you and I will wait for you until the end of time. **

**Lils, I love you,**

**James Potter **

**P.S. I almost forgot to tell you one more thing, look in the box enclosed in this envelope. It's meant for you as a token of my love for you. May you never forget that I will be here for you. I will always wait for you…. **

James sighed as he reread the letter. If Lily wouldn't take him back, he didn't know what he would do. She couldn't walk away from him now, not after they had both confessed their love to each other. But how would she ever be able to trust him anymore? The only thing he could do now was hope that his plan worked. No matter what happened, he was always going to be there for her. He would follow her forever if he had to; there was nothing that could keep him away from her.

James sealed the envelope and blew out the candle lighting up his dorm. He tied the letter to his owl and the owl flew off. The air outside smelled like rain as James stepped outside. The cool air felt harsh and bitter against his face. He straddled his broom and took off into the wind. Lightning flashed, but James kept going. He was going to find Lily, if it was the last thing he did.

Lily sat on the train, her eyes red from crying. She shook out her hair so it fell over her shoulders and no one could see her face. Her breathing grew heavier as she realized that this was the end. It was over. Her life. James. James was her everything, she had given him her first kiss, her first boyfriend, and even her first real friendship with a guy. She should have expected it. She knew that, once a player, always a player, but there was something about him that had always made him seem like more than just a crush to her. He had this way of looking at her as if he knew exactly how she felt. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking. This was no more than a fling to him, but to her, it was something so much deeper than that.

She lifted her head and brushed her hair out of her face only to meet a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She blushed as she realized they belonged to a guy. A very cute guy, with a light tan and freckles. He was tall, about 6 foot 3 and he smiled crookedly at her.

"Hey," he said "Can I sit here?"

Lily smiled happily, "Of course!"

"What is a girl is beautiful as you doing alone?"

"I'm not alone; you're her, aren't you?"

"And smart too? Where exactly are you going?"

"As far away as possible."

"Are you okay, because if you need help with anything I am here for you, you know."

"Thank you, that's so sweet, but I'm fine, really."

"Well, I could still help you. In fact I would love to talk to you over dinner sometime."

Lily frowned. He was so cute and sweet. And, he seemed like a perfect guy. But could she really do that to James? Was she ready for another guy? Did she want another guy? This boy was hot. He was wonderful and his beautiful blue eyes never seemed to leave her face. If there was anyone other than James that could ever be the one for her, he was it. Shouldn't she give him a chance?


	5. Fight for love

The train slowed. Everyone rose to get off. "Lily, did you hear me?" The guy asked. Lily's voice cracked as she said, "I'm so sorry. Really. You're such a great guy, but my heart belongs to someone else.

The guy looked down, "oh," he whispered, "Sorry, I didn't realize." Lily quickly grabbed her stuff and got off the train. Feeling incredibly guilty as she did. What was wrong with her? Suddenly she noticed the station was filled with a green smoke, the couple in front of her screamed as a hex flew at them.

She watched in horror as a hooded figure stepped towards her. He raised his wand, "Crucio!" The hex flew at her with such speed there was no time to duck. Her wand lay in her trunk, and she couldn't unlock the clasp. What was she going to do? This couldn't be the end. But even as she contemplated her own death, she couldn't help but think about James. She loved James.

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her. The spell hit him, and Lily watched as the man withered in pain. It was James! She watched as his face contorted in pain. She had to do something. She looked back at the hooded figure, and the man laughed loudly. Slowly, she tried to unlock her trunk again. The clasp sprung open, and Lily reached in her hands closing on her wand.

"Luctusempra!" She screamed pointing her wand at the hooded man. The man pointed his wand deflecting the spell, but he released James from his hex in doing so. James struggled to his feet gripping his wand tightly.

The hooded man laughed. "How sweet, Potter and Evans?" sarcasm colored his tone but he continued, "You're a disgrace, Potter, saving mudbloods? You can do such much better. Join me, and you can have anyone you choose, anyone worthy that is."

"I would never join you! You're the disgrace! I **love** Lily!" James shouted. Lily stared, a smile creeping on to her lips. "Really?" she asked. James smiled crookedly, "Yes, I truly do."

He leaned in towards her, wrapping his arms around her, and pinning her to the side of the train. Lily smiled leaning towards him and pressing her lips against his. Her arms slowly moved up to his chest and he smirked as she gasped at the flat out muscles she felt there. With each kiss they grew closer and closer until James could feel Lily's heart beating erratically through his chest. He smirked against her lips and tilted his head to intensify the kiss. Lily could feel the passion and intensity that each kiss brought and ----------------

"Avada Cadarva!" The hex shot out and both James and Lily deflected it with shouts of "Protego!" Circles of white suddenly appeared as the order arrived. Sirius, Remus, Mad-eye, Peter, Alice, and Dumbledore stood beside them along with death eaters, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Barty. Hexes flew as each side defended themselves.

Sirius whispered, "James, are you two alright? " But James didn't answer. He turned around to see where they were, fearing the worst, but instead he saw Lily and James both staring at each other.

James leaned in to kiss her neck and Sirius laughed. He tapped James on the shoulder, "Come on! We're in the middle of a duel! Look," He said turning to Lily, "When we leave, you can kiss him and hug him and do whatever you want with him, okay?"

Lily laughed, but let go of James. James, however, continued kissing her neck as if Sirius wasn't even there. Lily laughed again and wrapped her arms around James. "Hello?" Sirius said,"Can you hear me?" James waved him away with one hand, but continued to kiss Lily. "Okay, I'll protect you guys, but you two owe me!" James just waved his hand again.

Sirius shouted, "protego!" at all the curses flying at the couple. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, cursing him, but suddenly all of them, including Voldemort, disappeared. The order all cheered, except for Dumbledore (who was to sophisticated)and Lily and James(who were still kissing). Dumbledore quickly spoke, "Very good. Well done, everyone. Now, I'm assuming we can all apparate back?" People nodded in agreement, "Very well than, off you go!"

With that he disappeared followed by all except Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Remus laughed when he saw the couple still kissing. "James, um…..hello?" James waved his arm, but Remus ignored this. "James, we have to go back to school!" James finally broke apart form Lily.

"What?" he asked. "We have to go back to the school!" Sirius said, "Which incidentally involves you leaving Lily. Now it was Lily's turn to be confused. "Excuse me?" She asked politely. James turned towards her again, "He's right you know. If you're still leaving, -----"his voice trailed off as Lily kissed him on the cheek. "Of Course I'm not leaving!" She said.

"I will never leave you again. I love you James!" James smiled crookedly. And he leaned in to kiss her. He raised his wand to apparate, but never let go of Lily. Her heart filled until she thought it would burst through her chest.

When they arrived at school, they were met by hundreds of people, including a very disappointed Stacy. She walked up to them, "You can't do this! That Spell was supposed to work!" Lily laughed, "Honestly could you be more pathetic? Why don't you find your own guy?"

Sirius nodded with agreement, "Yeah, I'm right here!"

Stacy moved closer to Lily and her hand whipped out slapping her across the cheek. "You mudblood! You're not good enough for him, bitch!" Lily slapped her back and then Stacy jumped on top of her. The two punched and slapped each other until a James and Remus reached out to pull the two off each other. (Sirius looked fairly disappointed) Dumbledore came out. "What is this? I would have expected more from you Lily. And Stacy you know better than to start fights. What on earth could have been worth this?" Stacy looked down, ashamed, but Lily stared defiantly, James' arms still wrapped around her, "What could have been worth this?" she asked incredulously, "James!" Dumbledore glanced at her looking astounded at her outburst, but said nothing as he walked off. James smiled at her, and whispered, "You didn't have to fight her. You already have my heart." He smiled at her, and Lily leaned in for another kiss.

Author's note: Just so you know, this isn't the end. Once again sorry for my slow updating, and you all get muffins! Thanks for reading! .


	6. The end

6 months later

The cool wind blew against Lily's hair as she waited for James. The sun was already setting. Lily looked over at the balcony, on it laid two envelopes. Both had her name on them and when she looked closer, one also said, "OPEN FIRST." She slowly opened the envelope only to find the letter James had written for so long ago.

**Dear Lily, **

**I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I love you more than anything else. I need you. You are like a drug, but so much more. An addiction that I never want to erase. I love you more than you will ever know. I apologize for the way I treated you. I know you don't believe that it was all magic, but I swear nothing short of that would have made me hurt you. I would never hurt you that way or treat you like so.**

**I love you, and I know you don't love me as much, especially now, but I will never stop loving you. I pray that you find happiness and that you forgive me. I will always wait for you. I will always be here for you, and I will always love you. Never forget me. Because I know you will try to go on and pretend you aren't hurt. **

**I am so sorry for what has happened and I only hope I will once again be able to look into your deep emerald green eyes and see an emotion other than pure hatred gazing back at me. I don't regret anything that has ever happened to me, except for this. Except for the spell that broke the love we shared. I love you and I will wait for you until the end of time. **

**Lils, I love you,**

**James Potter**

Tears fell from her eyes as she read the letter. He was so sweet! She put her hand through the envelope and hand enclosed on a small black box. She pulled it out of the envelope and opened it slowly.

The lid slid off and she gasped in amazement. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. (other than James) It was a necklace with a silver heart. The heart had a lily engraved in it along with her name in the same color of green as her eyes. More tears fell from her eyes now, but she smiled as she fastened it around her neck.

She picked up the next envelope. When she opened it, she realized there was nothing in it except for a small red box. She opened it slowly and gasped again. There was a ring. A diamond ring. With little emeralds around it.

Suddenly she heard a deep voice whisper in her ear, unintentionally seductive, "Lily, I love you," he walked in front of her. "What are you doing for the rest of your life?" he got down on his knee, "Because I want to marry you. Lily, do you love me?" She looked down at his face. His eyes filled with longing and fear. She smiled.

He stood back up. Lily stood on her toes as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Pressing him against the stone wall. Her hands rose up to his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. He never let go of her as he tilted his head to intensify each kiss. Their kisses were fun but serious, innocent yet dangerous, and soft but passionate. She pressed her self against him and he tightened his hold on her waist, lifting her off of her feet.

She opened her eyes as he broke off. He grabbed her hand and led her towards his broom. He straddled it, and reached out a hand to help her on. "But…….. I don't ride brooms." Lily said. "That's okay I'm here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Lily smiled, but James could still see some fear in her eyes as she took his hand and he pulled her onto the broom. He smirked as she wrapped her arms around him for support, and he kicked off. He smiled as the wind blew his hair into his face. Lily laughed.

"It's so beautiful!" she said as they passed over the lake. It was dark now and you could see the reflection of the stars and the moon. James, never taking his eyes off Lily whispered, "Yeah, you are." Lily blushed but smiled as James leaned in to kiss her again.

His hands traced over her face and she melted under his touch. Her hands wound themselves into his hair and he smirked. One of his arms dropped to her waist and he rubbed his hand soothingly against her back. Her fingers traced over his face memorizing every inch. He smiled crookedly against her lips and Lily felt her heart stop. She smiled too, savoring the taste of his kiss on her tongue. They both smiled as the kiss broke.

"Lily, will you marry me?" James asked. "Yes, James" James grinned and held her next to him. "I'll never hurt you again, Lils, I swear, I love you." Lil y smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips, "I love you too.

A/N That's the end, although I may start another story soon. Hope it was good! thanx for reading!


End file.
